The invention relates to an apparatus for playing a board game for use particularly but not exclusively, by more than one player, playing either individually or in teams; furthermore, said apparatus is intended to be used by individuals of any age and/or individuals with limited motor ability for recreation and/or as an educational tool and/or as a therapeutic means.
Board games have worldwide popularity and are played by all cultures to assist in recreational activity and education. Typically a board game will comprise a selectively sized and shaped playing surface which provides the means on which the board game is played. Additionally, accessory parts to the board game are provided in the form of counters, instruction cards, die, play figures etc. The playing of the board game is dictated by a set of rules or instructions which refer to the movement, or otherwise, of selected accessory parts around the playing surface. Broard games typically also contain play cards which include instructions, questions, forefits and the like which participants have to complete to progress the game. Board games are traditionally played by more than one person either as a group of individuals or in teams of defined size. Classic board games include Monopoly(trademark), Scrabble(trademark) and Trivial Pursuit(trademark). These board games have universal appeal and can be played by both the relatively young and old alike. Numerous variations of these classical board games exist and even with the advances in computer technology and computer games, they still retain a niche of popularity amongst families and groups inclined to take part in a this form of recreational activity.
Board games do not solely function as an alternative recreational activity. Many board names such as, for example, the above identified games, provide teaching means to improve a child""s, numeracy, literacy and general knowledge. Indeed many of these games exist as junior versions of the adult form of the board game, for example, Junior Scrabble(trademark).
Additionally, there is increasing evidence that games may play an important role in the social development of children, promoting team work and communication between children which will serve them in adulthood There is also evidence that game play may also have an important role in physical and mental therapy of all age groups suffering a wide range of physical and mental ailments.
For example, autism is a disease that affects the functioning of the brain resulting in abnormal behaviour patterns,(e.g. those areas of the brain controlling reasoning, social interaction and communication skills is markedly affected in autism suffers). Autistic individuals therefore have difficulties in verbal and non-verbal communication, social interaction, play or leisure activities. Children suffering from autism show, amongst other things, retarded language development. show little interest in making friends and do not initiate spontaneous and/or imaginative and/or pretend play. Current medical opinion is that a cure for autism seems unlikely. Efforts are therefore focused on providing therapy to alleviate the symptoms of autism. Experience has shown that individuals with autism respond well to highly structured and specialised education regimes. This would include some level of communication therapy and social skill development which may be provided on a group basis. The playing of games may be an informal means to promote communication and social interaction thereby improving an individuals social and communicative skills.
Additionally it is become apparent that we are living in an ageing population. Older people (older people refer to those individuals of a pensionable age) are representing a much greater percentage of the population. In the UK there are over 10 million older people which represent approximately 20% of the population. In England in 1996 approximately 250,000 older people were in residential homes (either local authority, voluntary or private) being cared for by care workers. Additionally over 90,000 older people were housed in private retirement homes which provide secure residence and communal activities. It is evident that a significant number of older people are the responsibility of the local authorities which provide both housing, entertainment and medical supervision for their residents.
Further, it is inevitable that, although life expectancy is increasing, chronic diseases of old age still occur, for example and not by way of limitation, rheumatism, arthritis, stroke, neuro degenerative disease, depression, senile dementia, Alzhiemers disease and Parkinson""s disease all represent complaints that many older people may experience during old age. Although some medicines exist to alleviate these conditions they still represent a considerable problem to the older person and the carers employed to look after them. Stroke victims, for example, can experience wide ranging symptoms such as paralysis, slurred speech and memory problems. The administration of medicines can help with certain symptoms. However physical therapy also has a role in rehabilitating sufferers of stroke.
It is also becoming apparent that an older person requires mental stimulation to retain mental agility. The majority of a person""s life is dedicated to some form of full or part time employment which would ordinarily require some mental activity with respect to completing tasks and problem solving. Those who live alone can join various clubs to maintain friendships and interests and those in residential homes usually have some form of communal meeting place where activities are arranged for those who wish to take part. It is important that these activities provide both enjoyment and mental stimulation if they are to benefit those that take part. Activities such as Bingo and Quiznights although popular can become unexciting and routine if they are the only activities offered.
Accordingly there is a need for games and the like which are designed specifically to achieve the above entertainment, learning and rehabilitation needs.
We have now suprisingly found an apparatus in the form of a board game which provides a dual function by providing in the first instance a means to test the visual acuity and physical co-ordination of an individual and in the second instance a means to test visual acuity, physical co-ordination and mental agility. It will also be evident that these alternate uses of the apparatus of the invention may be applicable to all age groups and various abilities.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means to encourage interactive behaviour.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a board game that functions as an educational tool.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a board game that promotes physical therapy and/or physical rehabilitation.
It is yet still a further object of the invention to provide a board game that promotes mental agility of individuals.
Accordingly the broadest aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for playing a board game comprising: a board adapted to provide at least one playing surface wherein said playing surface is provided with at least one feature adapted in a manner that a participant may cast a suitably sizes and shaped projectile around and/or into the feature; and wherein the board is adapted to move.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for playing a board game comprising;
i. a board adapted to provide at least one playing surface wherein said playing surface is provided with at least one feature as hereinbefore defined providing at least one selectively positioned and optionally detachable geometric shape around which and/or into which a participant casts a suitably sized and shaped projectile; and optionally or additionally provides or is adapted so as to provide means to demarcate the playing surface into a selected number of zones which represent an alternative playing surface onto which said projectiles are cast; and
ii. associated with or attached to or integral with said board there is provided a pivot or track upon or about which said board is positioned whereby said board may be selectively and optionally rotated or moved.
Preferably the apparatus comprises additionally,
iii. a set of game playing cards adapted to dictate selected actions by participants; and/or
iv. a set of rules which constitute part of said apparatus which govern the function of said apparatus and the order and actions of each participant using said apparatus.
The apparatus of the invention hereindescribed elegantly provides the means to test both the physical and mental agility of individuals of all ages and abilities.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention said board is characterised by a first and second playing surface wherein said first playing surface is provided with accommodating means comprising at least one uniformally sized recessed portion in the form of a groove, indentation, or receptacle or the like, wherein said recess portion accommodates geometric shapes about which and/or into which participants cast said projectiles; and further, a second playing surface wherein said surface is demarcated into a series of zones which represent the play area onto which said projectiles may be cast by participants.
In yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention said board is selectively sized and shaped. Preferably said board is circular in configuration.
It will be apparent that the size of the board may be selected dependent on its specific use. For example, and not by way of limitation, a large board may be positioned on the floor, or a suitable platform, for example in a nursery, school or communal meeting place in a residential home. Smaller boards may be provided that are suitable for tables or similar support means.
In yet still a further preferred embodiment of the invention said board is constructed of a suitable smooth, robust, rigid, durable, ideally, wipe clean material, which can be readily cleaned with cleaning and/or disinfecting agents. More preferably said board is constructed from wood, perspex, reinforced plastic or the like. More preferably still said board is constructed from Foamtex(trademark).
In yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention said second playing surface is provided with at least one and preferably four zones, each zone demarcated so as to provide four play zones.
In yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention said second playing surface is provided with four play zones, each zone representing a quadrant of said play area ideally each quadrant is of equal area.
In yet still a further preferred embodiment of the invention said second surface is demarcated by the use of selected colouring of said play zones.
In yet still a further preferred embodiment of the invention said board is provided with selectively positioned hinges to facilitate the packaging and/or storage of said board.
In yet still a further preferred embodiment of the invention said hinge is positioned to facilitate the folding of said board into a single quadrant.
In yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention said board is provided with an indicator, mark, arrow or other similar means wherein when board rotation ceases said indicator identifies a selected play zone ideally a quadrant of the playing surface.
In yet a still further preferred embodiment of the invention said indicator is predominantly centrally located and more ideally still is incorporated into the pivot.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention said geometric shapes can be any uniform shape but preferably spheres, cones, tubes or cubes wherein said geometric shapes are adapted to retain a projectile which is cast around or within the shape. Said geometric shapes may be provided with a cavity into which said projectiles may be cast.
In yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention the placing of said projectile on a selected play zone is indicated by the production of an auditory and/or visual indicator for example a sound and/or a flashing light.
In yet still a further preferred embodiment of the invention said projectiles are suitably sized and shaped to be readily handled by both the young and old. For example, and not by way of limitation, hoops, bean bags, or weighted balls, and can be relatively easily cast by participants.
In yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention said projectiles are constructed from any durable, robust material which can be easily cleaned and/or disinfected, for example natural or synthetic materials, preferably leather, rubber, plastics or the like.
In yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention there is provided a series of sets of play cards.
The apparatus comprises a selectively sized and shaped board supported on a centrally located pivot about which the playing surface can optionally rotate. One side of the board is provided with indentations into which can be secured a number of selectively sized geometric shapes. Participants using this playing surface of the board game can acquire points by throwing hoops or similar projectiles over and/or into the secured objects as the board rotates. Alternatively the board can be stationary. The reverse side of the board provides an alternate playing surface and is divided into a selected number of areas demarcated from one another by their colour. The participants throw a suitably shaped projectile onto the rotating playing surface and, depending on which area of the playing surface the projectile lands, the participant has to either answer a selected question, score points or alternatively complete a forfeit.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for playing a board game or a component thereof as substantially herein described and/or with reference to the corresponding figures.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus as hereinbefore defined for use in encouraging interactive behaviour, as an educational tool, promoting physical and/or rehabilitation and/or mental agility.